


Your word for my castle

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: AU, Flirting, M/M, Stupidity, Wedding, bffs!jundong, drunk!junhoe, famous!double b, junbob, married!binhwan, mildly sexual, sassy!donghyuk, side!binhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goo Junhoe really didn't like weddings. But maybe this one holds some good to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your word for my castle

Goo Junhoe really, really didn't like weddings. Especially really stuffy, high-class ones like the one he was attending at the moment. He vaguely wondered, whilst tugging at the necktie around his collar, what the hell was he even doing there. It wasn't his usual crowd, and together with that, the heat in there was almost unbearable. He was 100% sure that they were meaning to kill the weaklings with extreme heat and overly powerful flowery scent that was all around the ball room.

 

“Can we leave yet-?” He mumbled, more to himself then to someone else, reaching forward to take yet another flute of champagne, which was probably the only highlight to that party, the sparkling alcoholic beverage working as honey to his nerves.

 

“No, we didn't say our formal congratulations to Jinhwan-hyung.” Donghyuk, his best friend (how did that happen- high school has surely been a weird place), smoothly reminded him, gently patting his shoulder. “He invited us here, we must.”

 

Unfortunately, Junhoe agreed with him so he nodded, searching the room for the happy newly married couple. Don't take him wrong, he loved Jinhwan-hyung and was eternally grateful for what he has done for them, but he didn't have to marry one of the most influential artists of their times and drag them too to the wedding. Sure, Jinhwan was a bit too cute for a man, especially when he wanted something, and when he presented Donghyuk and Junhoe with the invitations to his wedding he had that big, happy (dumb) smile of his and Junhoe’s brain to mouth filter ceased to work, making him agree. (Perhaps the smaller man’s excited and pleased face were making it worth it even now).

 

They've known Kim Jinhwan, for 4 years, ever since, at 19 they entered the Music section at Seoul Institute of Beau Arts where the man was working as an Assistant Teacher. Because he was young and incredibly nice, they somehow managed to become friends during the semester and then continue said friendship even after Jinhwan stopped being their teacher, and being a teacher altogether as he moved on onto being a vocal trainer for young stars. ‘The pay is better’ he said. Junhoe believed it was most probably true. However, it was a pity such a man won't be helping out from normal families anymore, just as Donghyuk or himself. It the end, that is how life was.

 

Jinhwan was also the one that got them their current job too, as an added point to the list on why he couldn't tell the older man no. Singing at a bar wasn't exactly their dream career but it did pay the rent and without it they'd simply be yet another set of starving musicians (like many of their ex-classmates).

 

How did small, kind and modest Kim Jinhwan manage to land Kim Hanbin, one of the two members of probably the most acknowledged hip-hop musical act of the age, he had no idea. There was a talk that the three have been friends ever since their highschool time, Jinhwan and the members of ‘Double B’, Kim Hanbin, better known as B.I., and Kim Jiwon, Bobby.

 

And seeing them in his peripheral vision, Junhoe would be inclined to believe that. Even if the couple was keeping close to one another, Hanbin not letting go of his husband for nothing in that world, they were both very attentive and seemingly amused at what Kim Jiwon was telling them. From his frantic hand movements, Junhoe could only suppose it was an extensive tale about alien abductions.

 

“Do you want to go say congratulations now?” He asked Donghyuk, swirling the champagne in its glass, wondering if he was a bit tipsy or was just the room suddenly more unstable. Weird. Probably it was the music. “I think I am melting under the suit. “

 

“They're rented, please melt slower, the dry cleaning will be expensive anyway.” His older friend pointed out. “We could go- true. I've seen this girl like, I must see if she's with someone or no.” He continued with a grin.

 

Junhoe raised a brow at that. Did his melting situation mattered that little to his one, true (probably only) best friend?

 

“You’re going to bail on me for a girl? Really? Donghyuk, I should have known not to trust you especially since you didn’t get laid in a while-” Junhoe huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinhwan always told him he looked like a petulant child when he did that, but up to this day he was still doing the same thing, shamelessly.

 

“You speak as if you’re the type to get laid once a week, Goo Junhoe. Probably the last time you got laid was, maybe last year at Taehyun’s party. Maybe.” Donghyuk shot back, rolling his eyes at his best friend before dragging him bodily by his hand towards the newly happily married couple.

 

It had been an awkward encounter, Jinhwan too excited and greeted them with warm hugs, Hanbin too shy around people he didn’t really know to do more than speak to them. Donghyuk was equally as bouncy as their small hyung and Junhoe had clearly had too much to drink because he could stand the conversation quite well, without making too much of a fool of himself (not fanboying too, cause he kind of really liked Double B) and managing to deliver his greetings and the present from both him and Donghyuk. (Which was just a big box of cat toys and food because Jinhwan had been beaming and showing pictures of his kitten for at least one week, every day. At least it was a thoughtful present)

 

As he had promised, his best friend quickly abandoned him on a couch in search of said pretty girl with a nice pink flowing dress, despite Junhoe’s half assed protests of ‘shouldn’t it be bros before hoes’ but Donghyuk just replied that he had seen Junhoe’s face too often and badly needed to be in the company of someone that would ‘be of enjoyment to his senses’. Junhoe scoffed at that, remaining on the couch with a mini-army of flute champagne glasses in front of him. Since when were there that many?

 

“Man, you look darn wasted- . “ He heard someone say from above him, eliciting a slight groan from him and making him open his eyes to look at the stranger. He couldn’t remember when his eyes slipped closed but that didn’t matter. “I should call Jinhwan- you’re Jinhwan’s friend no?”  
Junhoe nodded, because yes, Jinhwan’s friend sounded like a good description of him right now. “Don’t call him though-...” He mumbled, sitting up straighter on the couch and oh, okay the room was kind of spinning. “I’m good; I think I slept some of the alcohol off.” 

 

After he had admitted into falling into an alcohol induced sleep his mind finally decided to compute who was in front of him. “Well fuck me-” Were the words that slipped out of his gaping mouth as he realized that in front of him, was none other than the other part of Double B, the one and only Kim Jiwon, who was now spotting a shit-eating grin on his face

 

“Oh, I just might since you’re good looking.” The man said with a small chuckle, offering his hand for Junhoe to grab onto in order to stand up. “I was coming here to hit on you until I’ve seen you’re asleep, or dead- “ He shrugged, and Junhoe actually took his hand reluctantly, standing up in shaky legs. “Anyway sleeping beauty, I’ll take you to a taxi. Did you come here by yourself?”

 

Junhoe shook his head, latching onto the man’s shoulder as Jiwon wrapped one arm around his waist. He was sure that if he was sober he would have complained but seeing the circumstances, he was comfortable enough to let the rapper manhandle him. Plus he was smelling kind of nice and the younger felt the creepy need to nuzzle him. Chill brain, he told himself. Maybe Donghyuk was right and he didn’t get laid in too long. “I came here with a friend- he bailed me for a girl...don’t know where he went. I think the keys are at him.”

 

At this, Jiwon frowned, looking as if he is counting and comparing the possibilities of the things he could do. Junhoe was ready to propose a wild treasure hunt for the keys when Jiwon beat him to it.

 

“So we will stick to my original plan of bringing you into my room. Not with the intended reasoning, but who knows what might happen to you if I let you here all alone.”

 

Junhoe blinked a couple times, taking in the focused expression on the rapper’s face before bursting into laughter. That man was definitely something else. 

 

“That was really shameless-.” He said lightly, wrapping one arm around the man’s shoulder. “There is a higher chance of being swept out by the cleaning ladies then something else happening to me.”

 

Jiwon chuckled at that, nodding his head as he walked towards the elevators, only now just slightly supporting the taller man. Thankfully he seemed to sober out quite easily, because Jiwon’s chuckle was quite a nice sound. “That’s true.”

 

“If anything, you’re a bigger danger at the moment.” Junhoe pointed out, strangely rid out of his inhibitions. This man, Jiwon, someone who he had believed will only meet in his steamiest dreams, was actually holding him by his waist and guiding him into his hotel room. It was crazy, and Junhoe would feel cheap, but really, he was enjoying this too much for such thoughts to cross his mind.

 

“I’ve been told I look like a bad boy-” Jiwon commented, winking at him, the hand on Junhoe’s hip starting to massage light circles.

 

“Ew- really?”

 

“Did you just ‘ew’ at me?”

 

It was probably meant to be at least a bit chiding, that if Jiwon hadn’t spoken it whilst pressing the younger man against the wall of the elevator, pushing one of his knees in between Junhoe’s spread ones. “I think I did- what are you going to do?” Junhoe hummed, looking the man in his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. “Punish me bad boy?”

 

Jiwon laughed at that, his eyes lighting up like it was Christmas. “I like you. You’re fun.” Junhoe really wanted to ask him what he meant by that because really, he didn’t mean to be fun or funny in any way. Maybe his entire existence was so pitiful that Jiwon was finding him amusing…? “Change of plans, I think I’ll ask you out instead. Make it nice.” He said decisively, however pressing a light kiss on the younger boy’s lips, barely giving him time to kiss back before pulling back. “You taste of champagne. You actually got drunk on champagne. Incredible.”

 

Junhoe would consider kicking the man in the nuts for that very smooth offensive comment but then again, pulling Jiwon into another kiss seemed like a better alternative at that moment. Kissing him until both of them tasted like champagne. The rapper seemed to have no problem with that plan, immediately taking control over the kiss, deepening it by delving his tongue into the younger man’s mouth and tasting around his mouth, not leaving even one nook and crevice unexplored. Junhoe moaned, wrapping his arms around Jiwon’s neck and pulling him closer.

 

Around this time Junhoe really didn’t care that he was more or less dragged towards the older man’s hotel room, way too occupied to respond to hungry kisses and kiss the man all the same. It felt too nice, and the singer’s mind completely stopped when Jiwon’s talented lips landed on the expanse of his neck.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Idly, Junhoe realized when he opened his eyes in the morning that he had blacked out in the moment he had been laid down on the bed. Well- that was more than embarrassing.

 

That was, ladies and gentlemen Goo Junhoe’s only chance of bedding one of the world’s hottest men, ending in absolute failure on his side. He has always known that he was a sleepy drunk but really, he considered that the power of boners would tame his nature just a bit. Seemingly not that night or ever. 

 

He wondered what Jiwon thought about him now. Probably he will become the laughing stock of the three friends after that day. Hell, even Donghyuk will probably need medical care after he laughed himself silly. Junhoe decided that he shouldn’t think about that, since he will probably not even see the rapper again, and as for Jinhwan, if he found out, he was a nice person and, with a bit of begging, the older man might keep his silence.

 

Junhoe almost slapped himself. He should focus on important things at the moment, like how he could successfully gather his shoes, blazer and button-up shirt (cause apparently he had enough time to take it off before he blanked out completely), get out of the hotel room and then out of the hotel- all of these without waking the rapper up or be observed.

 

It sounded like a plot for one of the ‘Mission Impossible’ movies and really, Junhoe was no athlete. He wasn’t even that active. Actually, he didn’t particularly like moving. Life was so hard at times.

 

He raised a bit, trying to get his legs unbound from the twist of sheets around his hips and ankles, managing to place one of his feet on the ground when he felt one muscular arm wrapping around his waist and dragging him towards the center of the bed whilst a soft kiss was laid on his bare shoulder. “Where are you going…?”

 

Junhoe was about to snap something idiotic like ‘away to hide, please let me go.’ but then again, Jiwon voice in the morning, heavy with sleep still sounded way too good for the younger male. “I-...bathroom.” He muttered instead. And well, that obviously sounded intelligent.

 

The rapper nodded at this, pressing yet another kiss on his shoulder before removing his arm from around Junhoe’s waist, letting the man stand up from the bed and paddle barefoot to the bathroom in something that in the younger male’s mind was a bit like the walk of shame. It was worth not leaving, he considered afterwards when he returned back into the room and was deliciously greeted by the image of a sleep mussed Jiwon, looking soft but still (somehow) incredibly sexy, a bright smile already present on his handsome features.

 

“I meant it what I said yesterday.” He laughed then, probably Junhoe’s expression was showing just how confused he felt. “I want to take you on a date, make it nice to you.” He continued. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

Sitting down back on the bed, placing himself gently over Jiwon’s chest in a manner that he would later consider uncharacteristically bold, Junhoe smiled in return to him. “I am keeping your word for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just random Junbob cause my OTP feels. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr yo folks at junestuck.tumblr.com


End file.
